memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Romulan starships
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan starships. By commander * Jarok's scout ship * Lovok's Warbird * Mirok's science ship * Sela's Warbird * Tebok's Warbird * Tomalak's Warbird * Vreenak's shuttle By class * Unnamed D7-class starships * Unnamed Romulan Birds-of-Prey (22nd century) * Unnamed Romulan Birds-of-Prey (23rd century) * Unnamed Romulan warbirds ** [[D'deridex unnamed 000|Unnamed D'deridex-class starships]] ** [[Valdore unnamed 000|Unnamed Valdore-type starships]] By unnamed class Battle cruisers In 2364, a contingent of seven battle cruisers converged on a Federation border outpost. While the outpost called for reinforcements from the nearby and , the encounter ended without incident. ( ) }} Battle cruiser In a holoprogram created by Barash, William T. Riker had, in 2382, saved this battle cruiser, with collapsing warp coils and failing life support, that had drifted into Federation space. This action impressed the Romulans and was the first step toward an alliance. ( ) }} Command ship This command ship covertly participated in the genetic puzzle that was being uncovered by Professor Richard Galen in 2369. According to the ship's captain, they had intercepted several communiques between the Yridians and Cardassia. He was later present, while under cloak, when Professor Richard Galen's shuttlecraft was attacked. As the picked up the mission where Galen left off, this ship shadowed the Enterprise, eventually arriving at Vilmor II, where the captain and a few of his crew surprised the Cardassian, Klingon, and Federation delegations that were present there, as they were attempting to discover the secret of the genetic codes that led them to the planet. The ship's captain later contacted Captain Jean-Luc Picard to inform his that his ships were leaving orbit for Romulan space. ( ) }} Cruiser In 2365, Donald Varley recorded a personal log aboard the stating that they had "been spotted by a '''Romulan cruiser', but after playing hide and seek through several solar systems''" he thought they had lost them. ( ) |This vessel may have also been the Haakona, a Romulan vessel described as a "battle cruiser" that appeared immediately following the destruction of the Yamato.}} Flagship This flagship lead the Romulan forces at the Battle of Cardassia, where it was destroyed by Dominion forces during a heavy assault that saw the Romulan lines collapse. ( ) |The flagship was identified as being the in an early draft of "What You Leave Behind". Later revisions removed the name from the script and the name survived only in the pronunciation guide of the episode. However, in the novelization of the episode, the name of the flagship was retained and mentioned by Admiral Ross. The D'ridthau may have been of the , which was the only Romulan starship class visible, or an entirely unknown class altogether.| .}} Patrol ships In 2346, several of these patrol ships, presumed to be Romulan Warbirds, attacked the Klingon colony on Khitomer after having received the defense access code from the outpost. These ships were able to lower the outpost's shields, and destroyed the outpost. Twenty years later, one of these ships was captured, and contained the logs that provided new information to the Klingon High Command on the Khitomer attack. These logs, according to Data, "clearly indicate a transmission from the outpost to the Romulans moments before the shields dropped." The High Command had learned of the treachery, but according to K'mpec, "only the council knew whose security code had been transmitted. Ja'rod, father of Duras." Since the House of Duras was powerful, according to K'mpec, "if the truth were known, it would shatter the council, almost certainly plunge us into civil war." Because "someone had to be blamed," the Council revealed that Mogh was responsible for the treason, and since Worf was in Starfleet, they "did not expect him to challenge the judgment." ( ) Transport This transport delivered Ruwon and Karina to Deep Space 9 in 2371. Upon their arrival, they were routed to Docking Bay 12. ( ) }} Vessel This vessel was defeated by the , using the Cochrane deceleration maneuver, near Tau Ceti in the late 2260s. ( ) }} Category:Fictional Category:Unnamed Romulan starships cs:Romulanský křižník de:Romulanischer Schlachtkreuzer nl:Romulan gevechtskruiser